1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor memory devices, and, more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices and memory systems including the nonvolatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be grouped into two categories depending upon whether they retain stored data when disconnected from a power supply. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power.
It is common for nonvolatile memory devices to perform certain operations in units of pages, blocks and/or mats. The page is representative of a smallest unit for a data read operation. The block is representative of a smallest unit for a data erase operation. The mat is representative of a smallest unit for an independent operation such as data program/read/erase operations. It is common for a single block to include a plurality of pages, and for a single mat to include a plurality of blocks.